


Bagginshield Drabble Collection

by whisper_norbury



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: 100 word stories, 100 words, Acorn Feels, Autumn, Cuddles, Death, Drabble, Fluff, Love, M/M, Mourning, Names, Post-Battle of Five Armies, Tattoos, Thilbo, VERY Short Stories, Winter, Wordcount: 100, acorns, bagginshield, battle of the five armies, burial, everyone lives au, literal fluff, pillows
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 01:05:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4371278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whisper_norbury/pseuds/whisper_norbury
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of 100-word drabbles involving the Bilbo/Thorin pairing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Carving (drama / character death)

**Author's Note:**

> _I previously had all of my 100-word Hobbit drabbles posted in one place:[Transience ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2163225/chapters/4729614). But upon reflection, I decided that it would be best to move the shipping drabbles to collections of their own, so that those who do not care for a particular pairing will not have to wade through their NOTPs._  
> 
> _You can find my Figrid drabble collection[here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4370498/chapters/9919259), and my Kiliel collection [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4370963/chapters/9920297)._
> 
> _Thank you for reading!_

"Did he tell you what he was doing?" Bofur whispered to Balin as Bilbo walked away from where he had been sitting beside Thorin's tomb. 

Balin nodded. "Aye, but I don't understand it."

"What do you mean?"

"It's a strange thing," Balin told him, sighing. "Go and look for yourself."

Bofur raised an eyebrow and walked to the tomb, then kneeled and studied the tiny carving that the Hobbit had made in the stone. He looked up at Balin, confused. 

"Why an acorn?"

"I couldn't say, lad," Balin replied, lowering his eyes. "And I think it's best we don't ask."


	2. Lie (drama / character death)

Bilbo pressed his hand to Thorin's chest, trying force the blood back into his heart. "You promised you would stay... Was it a lie, Thorin?"

"...It was no lie... I would stay, if only I could..."

"Have you ever lied to me?"

Thorin smiled softly. "...Never once..."

"Not even before you knew me well?"

"...Not even then... and it was not a lie when I said I would die for you..."

"I do not want that."

"...What, then..? What do you want..?"

"Tell me you will live."

"...I cannot tell you that true, Bilbo..."

"Then lie to me, just once..."


	3. Lessons (happy everyone lives AU)

Nobody knew why Thorin began spending so much more time with Ori that autumn, but twice a week they would get together for what they would only call "lessons".

When Bilbo asked what they were doing, Thorin would simply smile; and all Ori would say was that Thorin had sworn him to secrecy.

So, while everybody wondered, nobody knew -- and Bilbo grew more and more curious and worried about the secret that was being kept from him.

That is, until the first winter snowfall, when Thorin gave to him the gift of a heavy cloak that he had knitted himself.


	4. Pillows (fluff)

The day had been long and wet, and Bilbo felt rather sniffly and sore; so when he went to take his bath, Thorin in secret took every pillow in Bag End and piled them onto the bed for him to cuddle.

Bilbo smiled when he saw them; then he fell back onto the bed, vanishing into the pile with a sigh. But his hand appeared a moment later, beckoning Thorin over; then he twined his arms around the Dwarf's neck, pulling him down, as well.

Because, while pillows are nice and soft, they couldn't cuddle Bilbo back like Thorin could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on a little something I posted on Tumblr some time back!


	5. Name (husband humor!)

"Balin?" said Thorin. "May I ask your advice?"

Balin nodded. "Of course. What is it?"

"Last week, I showed Bilbo that I'd had his name tattooed in runes on the back of my shoulder, and I explained how Dwarves traditionally do so when they marry."

"Ah. And your husband objected?"

"Actually, no. In fact, yesterday he showed me that he’d also had my name tattooed in the same place."

"Wonderful! So, what advice do you seek?"

"It's just… I think that he might have had it done in Dale, and… well, should I tell him that they misspelled my name?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on a headcanon I posted in Tumblr not so long ago :)


End file.
